


Like a fire in the rain

by underthemoon23670



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemoon23670/pseuds/underthemoon23670
Summary: 这里也做一个备份！*算是青狮子线通关后我的感想*hurt/comfort要素，意识流以及治愈的小短篇，大部分dimi中心视角，时间五年前→后，原作台词化用及捏造求婚有
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Like a fire in the rain

1

——哦老师您说这个啊，那就说来话长了。

希尔凡说，眼神飘向训练场的另一端，菲力克斯正好一个暴起砍翻了眼前的剑士。

贝雷特跟着他看了眼，觉得自己本节修武器的钱尽在把握，又将注意力移回眼前的学生身上。

“他肯定不是讨厌殿下……这么说您也明白的吧？真讨厌就没有这么一遍遍挂在嘴上念的道理了哈？”

无视掉背景里的刀光剑影，希尔凡用一贯的“有什么大不了”的语调继续说。

“但他对殿下的评论让您感到不安，这也是没办法的……说真的一个两个都这么认真干什么人生苦短多泡几个妹子才是正事——诶您别瞪我我错了。”希尔凡讨饶地合掌，“总之他没法无视那次看到的殿下的样子罢了，所以用他的方式——虽然要我说有够糟糕的——在提醒殿下。您问是什么样子，这我也……”

红发的学生摊摊手没再说下去，他的老师表情八风不动地点头。对于贝雷特而言事情没有那么复杂，从入校第一眼就没在指望王国的年轻继承人有多天真无邪，只是被熟人怪物怪物地叫太超出常识之外，怎么说也要了解一下情况。

——以及现在也不适合继续做出什么反应。

“喂，不要在背后议论我。”

菲利克斯挑起眉毛从侧边走过来，一手拿起毛巾擦汗一手拿起剑术大赛的奖品奖金递给贝雷特，不等两人开口恭喜或解释就继续说：

“那头山猪的事情没有那么复杂。做个比较的话——其实我对哥哥的很多事情都已经记不清了。”

他以这种方式开头，正打算怼回去的希尔凡瞬间哑火，比赛结束的场地上更加安静，只能听见他快速地继续：

“对于回不来的人只有印象够模糊才能往前看。那家伙呢？他还能努力尝试和我聊这些，费力去记每个故人的细节和死去的样子，啧，脑子被这些东西占满那就——”

菲利克斯皱起眉头看着贝雷特：“——老师，山猪这种生物冲到悬崖边上也只会跳下去摔死，您可要当心了。”

他以此刹住话锋然后起身离去。

2

帝弥托利的确记得许多事情，细致到他自己都觉得惊讶的地步。比如从达斯卡逃回去的路上下起了雨。坍塌的房屋里露出没来得及熄灭的炉灶，潮湿环境下不完全燃烧出呛鼻的滚滚黑烟，比起周围的血臭还是要好得多。决定报恩的达斯卡人在身后扶住他，但无法制止雨穿过盔甲浸透他背后的伤口，血和纱布和雨水黏在一起冷冷地发痛，拖着他下坠，他一边下坠一边远远地望着升起的黑烟。

后来他无数次觉得这是个不祥的隐喻，这场雨像是不会停，事实上这场雨也再没有停。失去蓝贝尔、继母和古廉的精神影响不是一个时刻持续的过程但——在宫廷比武中胜出时、在舞会上听到了喜欢的曲子时，在偶尔地心里小小的、对尘世的热情冒了头时——那场雨依然下着，直到可喜的火苗变成丑陋的烟雾然后熄灭。

然后回到他熟悉的，黑冷而下坠的世界。

故而加尔古.玛库快活的空气也没能隔着这永久的雨幕撼动他，好在他有着足够的自觉不去妨碍别人享受青春，然后做一个合格的级长，温柔可亲精力充沛审慎有礼尊师重道——

他晃晃头，记忆中的黑烟坍缩成笔尖洇开的一点墨水，这封贺信再次作废。青狮子胸针早已包装好，看看日历时间也所剩不多，他往前去够下一张信纸，将思维转回给老师的生日贺信是否有什么措辞不当之处，踌躇又踌躇，最后将那一两个略嫌过分亲昵的用词在草稿上划掉，也将自己最后一点儿假公济私的念头去掉，留下几句措辞拘谨的话。

“我谨代表学级向您表示祝贺……”

是什么时候开始的呢？

大约是那一次帝弥托利抬头，正好看见老师微笑着看向自己。他之前也曾经无数次注视过这双漂亮得宛如无机质的眼睛。并审视砍向敌人时其中掠过的杀意。那种杀意常让他觉得战栗，在老师说出自己杀人也会有罪恶感后才释然。但这并没有能让他后面哪次得以挪开目光，最后只能承认自己是单纯觉得很美。

可他又哪里能想到呢，这双眼睛里有温度时能让人心神如此摇荡？那是洒下金色细碎夕阳随风摇曳的湖水。

他的语言先于思维到达了终点。“能再做一遍那个吗？”他听见自己的声音在说。

贝雷特愣了一下——这是当然的。然后点了下头，又笑了一次，这下他瞬间什么也说不出来了。

啊，这就是这次的火苗了，虽然它从降生就注定好了命运，让它在寂灭之前摇曳片刻好像也没什么不好的。他习惯而认命地想。

但这次一切意外地顽强，没顶的冰冷迟迟未来，几个节过去老师的一个微笑或者片刻注视仍能让他心神不宁，杰拉尔特死去时老师的眼泪简直让他自己的心也要碎了。

他甚至有一种幻觉，心脏若如此痛烈地饲养着这份火苗跳动下去，或者他也会就这么好起来，就像他还能好起来一样。

3

随后的周末，刚遭遇不幸的老师还是来找他聊天。虽然每个休息日贝雷特都尽职尽责地跑遍大修道院，从大厅后的绿化带或者马厩的杂物堆边找到青狮学级的学生们一个个谈心过去。如果被他看出了哪个学生心情不好干劲不高，对方还能收到喜欢的小礼物或者被拖去食堂吃一顿饭——当然也会吃到最喜欢的菜。谁也不知道贝雷特是在什么时候怎么掌握了他们那点奇怪的小喜好。

所以大家怎么可能不爱老师呢，老师在战场上背后出现怪物时亚修的箭簇比平时凌厉迅疾三分，受了重一点的伤梅尔赛德司治疗念咒的声音都发颤。整个学级哪有人不爱他们的老师呢？但决计是不可能像他一样爱的，那是——不对的，不被允许的，被发现了要出大问题的。

所以他只能这样了。他看见老师过来向他打招呼，脸色真的很差但语气还是温和的，他再一次觉得他快要心碎了，然而老师今天一定听了许多“您还好吗，我会帮您报仇的”之类的安慰，而且——他再次确认，那是不对的。

——在宫廷里年纪还小时，他曾问过身边的讲师：“我活着的意义是什么？”

年长的宫廷学者抬了抬单片镜，露出慈爱的微笑。

“殿下，我大可从哲学上和您探讨意义与目的，或者采取通用的解读，那就是您注定要继承国祚，担负起令法嘉斯人民继续安居乐业的责任。但殿下，每个人活着的意义是不一样的，这世界上有人是为某件事活着，有人是为某个人活着，这意义还需要您自己去找寻。”

“那我——会为了某个人活着吗，就，呃，比如父王和母后？”小王子只是无心地追问。

“只有那个，对殿下是不妥当的。”老者变得认真而语重心长，“殿下您天生拥有温柔善良的美德，但您是未来的王，王必须为了整体国家的最大福祉而非一两个人而活，也必须让他人来贯彻自身的意志而非用自身来贯彻他人的意志，这是作为王者的根本。”

所以那是不对的——

“对殿下是不妥当的。”

那是——

“老师。”帝弥托利站直了身体，他赌咒发誓一般地说：

“今天起我的枪将只为您挥动，若您希望谁死，我会毫不犹豫地将他斩杀。”

贝雷特愣住了。

这也是自然的，帝弥托利想，自己对不要紧的事都表现得如沐春风，但他真想表达什么的时候却——他在继母眼神忧伤地刺绣时想上去聊天直到对方不知所踪也没实现，不舍得玩伴离开送了把匕首获得艾黛尔贾特疑惑的眼神，到现今他想说的话都不能宣之于口，他能说的话已经违反了尊长的教导，然而在他的老师听来只是位置倒错让人疑惑的出自一个王子的效忠。

可这是——

——这是他能做的全部了。

贝雷特张了张嘴什么也没说出来，要抬手拍拍他又放了回去，师生两人局促不安地站立沉默了几秒，贝雷特说：“……谢谢你。”

然后他还是抬手扶了一下帝弥托利的肩膀然后道别，光是隔着好几层织物和肩甲的碰触就让年轻的王子几乎战栗起来。

“嗯……”然后贝雷特在离他不远的地方又停住了，那双漂亮的眼睛看向他，浅色的头发衬得他整个人像是偶然出现在世间的神迹。

“还有，”他老师语气踌躇犹疑，简直像是在打圆场：“什么时候有空可以来找我喝茶，其实最近从市场商人那里买到了不错的洋甘菊花茶。”

贝雷特看见他点了头，这才露出一个微不可见的笑容然后走远了，帝弥托利直到确定自己完全在老师的视线范围之外，才抬手捂住了眼睛。

这样很好，真的很好。从头到尾只他自己一人知道就行了。

谁又料到他为了这个想法整整后悔了五年。

4

这场雨要结束了。

倒不是雨停或者天亮，当它漫灌出的黑暗河流总算将他淹没，那么一切自然都要结束了。

帝弥托利在意识深处模模糊糊地想，同时计划着下一个动作。长枪捅进鲜活身体的触感带来转瞬即逝的兴奋，甚至都没怎么费力格挡，在绝对的力量差距前再多的垂死挣扎不过一道伤及表层的血口子，开在眼睛上也没什么太大的不同，这具身体的各个部分只是以不同的速度在朽烂而已。

他继续回忆所有记得的事情。——他奔跑在宫殿平滑如镜的地板上，后面是蓝贝尔和古廉一前一后喊着当心，继母从针线活中抬起头温柔地看着自己。——继母空着的马车，勉强辨认出的父亲，他找到古廉时试图把他一块块拼凑完整。——狂奔中监狱后方传来的杜笃的怒吼与惨叫。——菲力克斯紧皱的眉头。他又怎么不知道发小当年只是声嘶力竭提醒自己不要被身后的怪兽吞没，可惜还是太善良，自己本就如他口不择言出的字面意思一样是个怪物。——他的老师，哦，他的老师有全世界最好看的微笑和带着薄茧仍然修长的手，周身是浅淡的刀剑带来的金属气息，还常有飘散的洋甘菊味道......他的老师没有一个告别画面能让他追念，所以也从不曾在他的面前回魂。

贝雷特只是不见了，在他回过神时不见了，在他一路狼狈地奔袭回加尔古玛库时不见了，死不见尸地不见了。他的每个过于清晰的回忆都反噬着将他往那条河里拖了一步，如果还有什么更要命的话，那就是那点希望几乎将他扯成两半了。

那个幻影出现时他空前地恼怒起来，他唯一能原谅这个幻影不出现的原因就是这或许意味着老师还没有死，最后照样落空。他气极，抬起头就要去掐幻影的脖子，然后脉搏在他的手指下微弱地跳动。

“呃，咳，”贝雷特好容易缓过劲来开始挣扎，帝弥托利松了劲，思考哪怕有一点可能这个老师不是死的，自己也快把老师又掐死了，而那可不行，他伤害谁也不能伤到老师不是吗？

对方正皱着眉打量他，表情像以前来晚了看到他被魔兽重重击中那次一样，又像责备又更像自责：“……你的眼睛怎么了？”

罢了，这个世界疯了。好像很久以前就没有正常过。所以死魂灵再活过来实属应有之义。他放弃了逻辑思考接受事实，起身就要贝雷特跟他去把山贼杀光。

贝雷特看起来像是想劝他，但最终简单问了两句就和他一起走。那就对了，他想。既然他的灵魂早已渡过冥河，而肉身终将随众多亡魂而去，能拉几个陪葬是几个，总归一条性命清偿。老师能想明白这点就好，虽然老师不能一起死。老师值得活下去以及其他这世界较好的一面。证据是一个大的圣迹后面跟着许多小的圣迹，伙伴们逐个出现，联手杀敌倒成了一场特别的千年祭。他隔着黑沉沉的河流看他们还有老师在战场上邻近时抓紧机会重逢寒暄，像他以前隔着永恒的雨幕看着那个欢声笑语的青狮子学级。他或许是高兴的，替他们高兴，他自己倒无所谓了，可惜又没什么人之将死其言也善的打算。

大家见他的情况表示担忧后到底各自去休息，他与前夜没什么不同地裹紧披风抱着枪打算找个地方打发一晚上，然后听见由远及近的脚步声。

“帝弥托利，我们需要谈谈。”

贝雷特稍微俯身看着他。月光从塌陷的教堂穹顶照进来，老师浅青色的头发像是变得透明了，但这番美景并不能妨害他的表情看起来像要训学生一顿——尽管可能以温柔的方式。

“滚。”他头也不抬，往角落里缩了一缩。

贝雷特毫无惧意地往前走去，单膝跪下将手搭上他的肩：“我知道我来晚了，我——”

可他却竟然说了这个？帝弥托利猛地翻过身用手肘抵着地面，用自身重量牢牢地将贝雷特压在地上。昨夜他明明是一路小跑地找到了自己——可他要是来的这么急，又为什么让他等了五年？到一切都太迟了的时候？他恨他到咬牙切齿，而咬牙切齿也动不了他一分一毫，他做不到，他——那团火苗早该浸在河里灭个彻底了，为什么让他觉得蚀心焚骨？

“不许动。”他将头偏到贝雷特的耳边，低声冷冷地说，并满意地观察到气流拂过耳侧时身下传来的颤抖，然后几乎是把贝雷特塞进了自己的怀里，老师比他印象中要整个小了一圈。

“你就待在这里，不许动。”他粗鲁地说。

贝雷特听完良久地沉默着，并没有抵抗，反而手臂环上他的脖颈。“如果这能让你感觉好一些的话。”老师低语着像是叹息地说。

他终于满意了，夜晚的寒风拂过他的脸，他突然意识到老师的体温好像还要比自己的低一点，索性一翻身用大氅将贝雷特与自己裹卷在一起，然后搂得再紧一些，怕醒过来又发现是一场持续时间较长的幻影侵袭，但如果是的话那又是很好的美梦了。

他睡了五年来的第一个好觉，并自认为因着老师的忍让，他在通向地狱的路上大约有一瞬是幸福的。

5

要在事后回想，那两三节中他的意识在黑暗混沌的环境里可能终究还是找到了唯一正确的方向，并开始缓慢移动。他白天和老师说的话从一两个字的滚开到絮絮叨叨的几句虽然是杀人计划，其他的同学也或多或少终于和他搭上了话，鸡同鸭讲也罢。而他的老师显然很不介意在他失眠的深夜把怀抱借给自己——虽然这对他而言好像也有一点残酷，毕竟事到如今贝雷特还是什么也不知道。

哪怕——他事后想——哪怕古隆达兹会战，也多少震慑了帝国军而让后续统一王国的大业不至于陷入两面夹击，可他还是醒得太晚了，从而在做错的许多事情上又多了一件事情。

那个女孩的哥哥是谁呢？他应该已经杀了许多别人的哥哥就像那些人杀了他的父亲与义兄一样，所以他本是应得这样的结局的，罗德利古为什么要替他承受呢？

他看着冲出来阻止他去帝都的贝雷特的眼睛，记起了许多他原本就记得的事情，他对着这双眼睛问过的。那时他说自己对杀人有罪恶感，他的老师又何尝不是？可老师为了他的复仇大业征伐了好几节。复仇已经不是他一个人的事情了，要无谓地杀死更多别的阵营和他自己阵营的人，然后他们都被拖进这个杀人与仇恨的滚雪球循环里再也出不来。

可不像现在这样复仇的话又能干些什么又为谁而活呢？

他这样发问的时候模模糊糊地想起了宫廷学者的回答，又想起了五年前对贝雷特的发誓。这很危险，可他知道老师如果找到了他，一定会引导他到最后。那么他的老师说什么，他也应该去做的吧？

“为你自己的信念。”

他的老师说。没有回答第二个要为谁而活的问题。或者是他觉得这是学生的选择无权干涉，又或者他和当年的宫廷学者一样并不赞成他为谁而活的决定——然后伸出了手。

可年轻的复仇者却好像在那一瞬间找到了答案。

他的信念啊……

他想起当年他在达斯卡逃亡时回首望去熄灭的炊烟，和这九年间别人和自己欠下的血债，他想起一切一切的开始，与其说是复仇，不如说是对这累累白骨发出的一句“为什么”。

为什么会这样呢——

要怎样的道路才能斩断这个循环呢——

又原来雨从来只是存在在那里从来不能困住他，是他自己从来都没有走出雨，可即使为这不断增加的牺牲，他总要尝试往前迈出一步。

他也伸出手，而老师的手再也没有放开过，直到他们击败女帝走进天光的那一瞬间。

6

那帝弥托利的第二个问题也总该揭晓答案。所以加冕之前，他在女神塔下找到了贝雷特。

他想——不这应该不可能——可是他想，他能不能让这朵火焰为他驻留成一盏长明灯？

“老师。”

他说，手在衣袋里握紧那枚硬质的圆环。

贝雷特回过头来，目光飘向他的手，不知为何显得有些了然的眼里倒映出加尔古.玛库天边的晚霞。然后——然后他的老师一只手伸向胸前的暗袋里，掏出一枚闪着银光的戒指。

他呆住了。

“让我先来吧。”贝雷特说。“我知道我有的时候不善表达……是不是曾经让你误会了很多次？所以这次我希望自己表达得足够清楚。”

帝弥托利还是站着一动不动。

“啊……”贝雷特沉默了一会，看他僵在原地，又安抚性质地轻叹一口气，“抱歉，到这个时候反而一下子不知道该说什么了……总之，我不会离开的，我会一直在你身侧，直到我不能的那一天……这样可以吗？”

老师微微弯起眼睛露出他最喜欢的那个表情，笑着把戒指按在帝弥托利的手心，戒指连着年轻国王的手被一起握紧。

“因为我也喜欢你。我不知道真的这样说出来是否太过任性或者自说自话了，明明我还作为老师……”

贝雷特没能再说下去就被扣住了后颈，这个吻来得实在太过鲁莽，直到他整个人被往前一勾靠在已经人高马大的学生身上才找回平衡。

“说了就不能反悔了。”

“嗯……”

“我说了，不允许反悔了，而且老师，您也不能离开我，不能比我早死，我不会允许这些事情发生的，我……”

没经历过这种场合的年轻国王说不下去也不知道该说些什么了，只好抓过老师的左手把戒指套在对方的无名指上，然后抱紧对方。

让时间停止吧，这样他没准会成为芙朵拉最幸福的人也说不定。

“不要哭啊。”然后他听见贝雷特在他的耳侧轻轻地说。

他睁眼看女神塔外的天空。他一定是错过了很多。他到最后还是没有先告白多少也令人遗憾。好在这些都不要紧了。雨后的晚霞确实很美，他想。就像老师的嘴唇和老师的手，以及他自己此刻跳动的心脏，温暖到异常。而那个黑冷下坠的世界大约畏惧火焰吧，因为那个世界终于如菲力克斯曾无意预言的那样，在他的记忆深处退居成一张不甚真切的老照片。

——而现世的新王眼前，是老师微笑正欲回吻他的脸。

End


End file.
